


Nailed It!

by Nosiddam1



Series: The life of the irresistibly oblivious Stiles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is an excellent boyfriend, M/M, Oblivious Stiles is oblivious, Scott is an excellent friend, Stiles just doesn't know it yet, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nosiddam1/pseuds/Nosiddam1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Scott is a lost but helpful bro, Stiles is nervous and Derek finally realises how much of a blind dork his boyfriend is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or the short ‘n sweet how–they-got-together prequel (Valentine’s Day Edition) that exactly no one asked for!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nailed It!

 

“Okay, you can do this Stiles. You’ve defeated crazy hunters, kanimas and alpha werewolves; you have _totally_ got this! “

 

“What have you got?” Scott’s voice queries out of freaking _nowhere_ (taking at least two years of Stiles’ life because he is a _horrible_ best friend) before casually appearing, leaning against his bedroom door.

 

“I hate you and you’re not allowed to go to Derek’s for Stealth Trainingtm ever again,” Stiles complains. “And what’s with the leaning? Is he running sprawling training now or something? How to lean ominously?”

 

“You think I’m leaning ominously?” Scott asks excitedly. “Can you take a picture for me? I wanna show Derek, we trained for like three hours yesterday and honestly I think he ended training because he was feeling bad for me always sliding down the walls.”

 

“The scary part is I don’t know if that was a joke or not,” Stiles sighs. “What’s up anyway?”

 

“Oh, just coming to hang,” Scott answers easily, “But now I’m just curious to know what you were talking yourself up to.”

 

“Oh, uh nothing,” Stiles stammers and can feel himself blushing, and _damnit_ Scott can be blind at times but he’s the awkward poster child for lying right now and even Scott can pick up on that.

 

“Mmhmm,” Scott just hums and looks at Stiles evenly.

 

_Damnit_. The kid is doing the head tilt thing again. Oh god, is his lip _quivering_? No! No, you can _do_ this Stiles, ignore the puppy eyes!

 

“Oh stop it already, you win!” Stiles huffs, “I’m giving myself a pep talk because I’m going to ask Derek on a date for Valentine’s Day.”

 

“Derek… _Hale_?” Scott asks with a puzzled look on his stupidly cute, can-guilt-you-into-admitting-anything face.

 

“No Scott, the other Derek we all know that’s stupidly attractive. Oh, don’t look at me that confused puppy face, _yes, Derek Hale!_ ” Stiles hisses.

 

“Dude, why are you giving yourself a pep talk? How is that scary?” Scott asks, still with that stupidly cute, I’m-confused-why-don’t-you-help-me-out face. “What’s the worst that’s going to happen? He’s not going to-”

 

“You’re right,” Stiles agrees cutting him off. “This isn’t scary. He’s gonna say no but no one can be as cruel as Lydia so this is gonna be a walk in the park. I can do this. I have _done_ this.” Nodding decisively Stiles grabs his jacket from the back of his chair and heads out the door calling back over his shoulder, “Thanks Scott, you’re the best!”

 

***

 

 

Scott watches Stiles run out to his jeep through his bedroom window, still puzzled by his friend’s genuine anxiety.

 

Maybe he has a really weird date idea for Valentines Day?

 

 

***

 

Derek is aware that Stiles pulled up to the front of his apartment block half an hour ago, but since his boyfriend has been pacing back and forth in front of the entrance to the building while muttering to himself, he decided the safest course of action was to let Stiles come in of his own accord and not get yelled for stalking or threatened with yet another cat collar and bell.

 

When he finally hears Stiles enter the building and tromp up the stairs (seriously, he has _zero_ stealthiness) Derek walks into his kitchen and washes his hands and wets the dishes a little that are on the drying rack before drying his hands off on the dish towel. (He’s long since learned that Stiles hates it when it looks as though Derek was waiting for him to come upstairs when he arrives so he’s become a pro at pretending to have just finished doing something.)

 

When Stiles knocks noisily at the door (he’s reminded every time Stiles comes around that he’s extremely lucky he doesn’t have neighbours) Derek makes his way over and lets him in.

 

“Hey St-”

 

“I just need to say something and then you can say whatever,” Stiles cuts him off hastily. “I think we should go out on Sunday. _This_ Sunday. As in the fourteenth. Specifically of February.”

 

“I thought we already had plans to go out for dinner on Sunday?” Derek asks confusedly.

 

“Yes, but I want to change them to _dinner_ on Sunday,” Stiles clarifies, while making absolutely no sense.

 

“I’m sorry Stiles, I don’t follow,” Derek apologises.

 

“I know,” Stiles sighs, “It’s completely out of left field, and if it’s going to make you uncomfortable then I completely understand and no hard feelings, but I have to ask you know? So like, we’ve had dinner a few times as friends and we’ve hung out and haven’t killed each other, and I think we get on well together and I kind of really like you and would really like to go on a date with you. Both in general and specifically this weekend on Sunday. The fourteenth of February. So uh, this is me asking you on a date for Valentines Day.”

 

“You’re asking me on a _date?_ ” Derek laughs, but hurries to add when Stiles face falls, “No wait, I’m laughing _at_ you not at you _asking me on a date_.”

 

“That doesn’t make me feel any better,” Stiles grumbles.

 

“You’re an idiot,” Derek breathes, “I had already asked _you_ on a date for this Sunday and you agreed, we already _had_ a date for this Sunday. But if it makes you feel better I absolutely want to date you, in general and specifically this Sunday. The fourteenth of February,” he adds just to tease a smile out of Stiles.

 

“Wait,” Stiles asks, “Yes? You want to come on a date with me this Sunday? You realise it’s a boyfriends date thing, not a forever alone besties friend date to be sad together on VDay date?”

 

“ _Yes Stiles_ ,” Derek stresses, “I want to _date_ you. I have _been_ dating you even if you’ve somehow missed it.”

 

“Nuh-uh,” Stiles rebuts and honest to god sticks his tongue out, “If we were dating I’d have known about it.”

 

“We went out to your favourite restaurant last week and came back here to have a Marvel marathon,” Derek counters.

 

“Doesn’t count,” Stiles sings, “You never once asked me on a _date_ , I would specifically remember the word ‘date’ being used by you in conjunction with me. Anyway, you haven’t even tried to kiss me!”

 

“You must be right,” Derek agrees and pulls Stiles in for a kiss. “I’m definitely not a gentleman,” he murmurs against Stiles lips when he pulls back to let them catch their breath.

 

 

 

***

 

 

FIVE WEEKS EARLIER

 

“Hey Stiles,” Derek shouts as they run towards the Camaro away from the rampaging pixies hot on their heels, “Once we’re out of this safe and the pixies are gone, wanna go on a date? I really wanna go see _Deadpool_ when it comes out in four weeks, but you can pick something to see this weekend.”

 

“Sure dude,” Stiles huffs out, “I wanna see _Sisters_ but Scott is a terrible bro and went to see it with Allison.”

 

“Hey!” Scott whines, “Allison asked first!”

 

“And I couldn’t be your awkward third wheel again? Rude Scott, _rude_.”

 

“This weekend; it’s a date,” Derek yells back to confirm before Stiles can get too distracted by his mock fight with Scott.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, I’m always a slut for kudos & comments!
> 
> And if anyone is wondering the beach fic will eventually happen.


End file.
